Um Sonho de Natal
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Itachi esta disposto a tudo para dar um fim aos bijuus, mas quando a vida de Sakura entra em jogo, ele abre um portal para salvá-la, indo parar em Smallville, na fazenda Kent. Onde descobrirão o verdadeiro significado do amor e claro, do Natal.


**Título:** Um Sonho de Natal  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casais:** Itachi & Sakura / Clark & Lois  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Itachi estava disposto a sacrificar sua vida, para dar um fim aos bijuus, mas quando a vida de Sakura entra em jogo, ele abre um portal para salvá-la. Tal portal leva-os para Smallville, direto para fazenda Kent. Juntos com Lois e Clark, irão descobrir o verdadeiro significado do amor e claro, do Natal.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuns dos personagens dessa história me pertence, essa fanfiction é apenas para entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais. Além do mais, não estou ganhando nada com isso!

**Notas da Autora: **Essa história é uma Crossover entre o anime Naruto e a série Smallville! Bem, para quem me conhece, não é novidade nenhuma que meus casais preferidos são: Itachi e Sakura em Naruto; e em Smallville, eu amo além da conta Clark e Lois. Eu deveria escrever uma one-shot de Natal para cada um deles, mas eu me acho péssima para escrever história de um único capítulo, então, eu decidi escrever essa crossover entre eles, sabendo que nunca terminaria duas longas histórias até o dia 24 de dezembro. Acho que a sinopse dela, está explicando tudo direitinho e não tenho muito mais para dizer. Só espero que gostem dessa história, mesmo ela sendo um tanto quanto maluca, e por favor, mandem reviews; dizendo-me o que acharam, como posso fazer para melhorar e tudo o que vocês quiserem me dizer, inclusive se gostaram ou não.

**PS: **A primeira cena, faz parte do episódio: Bloodline de Smallville. Usei-o, pois é uma parte importante da história, mas mudei ele um pouco. E nessa mudança, podemos ter uma esperança de acontecer Kara/Jimmy, mesmo que a história que se passa no natal, ele já esteja casado com Chloe.

**Um Sonho de Natal**

**Capitulo 1 – O Portal.**

_Smallville, Kansas, __Novembro de 2008. _

Clark estava no celeiro sentado no sofá, olhando para o cristal – pensando em tudo o que havia lhe acontecido nos últimos meses, principalmente na sua volta à Zona Fantasma e como seu relacionamento com Lois estava mudando –, quando Kara aparece e sussurra:

"Parece que alguém está com medo, e a tempestade ainda nem chegou."

Ele a olha e fecha a pequena caixa, onde encontrava-se o cristal.

"Com o que esse cristal fez comigo e Lois, não posso confiar em reconstruir a fortaleza."

"Sua aventura com Lois fará com que conte a ela seu segredo?" Kara pergunta aproximando-se de Clark.

"Não exatamente" Ele responde. "Tudo que quero é mantê-la distante de meu segredo. Ela quase morreu ontem."

"Conselho de prima?" Clark assente, afirmativamente. Ela dá as costas para o primo, e caminha até a janela. "Lois poderia lidar com ele. Ela é Forte. Não a teria deixado se aproximar tanto se não pensasse como eu."

Clark pensa por alguns instantes, lembrando-se dos momentos que passou com Lois e da maneira que ela reagira ao segredo de Oliver Queen. Porém, lembrou-se também que ela nunca darias às costas para alguém que precisasse de sua ajuda. Então, ele percebeu que Kara estava certa, ele também pensava exatamente como ela. Lane era mesmo especial!

"Começando as lições de família." Clark disse. "Acredito que você já tenha ficado sabendo sobre Jimmy..."

O pequeno começo de um relacionamento que Kara teve com Jimmy, acabou antes mesmo de começar. Tudo por causa da sua perda de memória e depois por seus problemas que ficaram com prioridade em sua vida, acabaram fazendo que se afastassem. Entretanto, ele estar noivo da Chloe, ainda sim era uma grande surpresa para a Supergirl e machucava muito. Afinal, como alguém termina com a namorada, começa um relacionamento com outra garota e meses depois quando ela volta, descobre que ele vai se casar com a ex? Não fazia o minimo de sentido!

"Claro, as notícias sempre voam soltas, mesmo para quem não quiser ouvi-las." Kara replicou, para logo em seguida engolir em seco. "Estou indo embora de Smallville."

"Kara, você acabou de chegar"

"Quando eu estava naquele lugar, ouvi rumores de que Kandor ainda existe." Ela começa a explicar. "Kal-El, talvez uma parte de nossa civilização possa ter escapado antes da explosão. Se eu achar aquela cidade, poderei salvar nossa linhagem."

"Então irei com você..."

"Existe uma razão pela qual você foi enviado para a Terra. E criado pelos Kent. Seu destino é na Terra. Vivendo entre os humanos e os inspirando."

"Podemos fazer isso juntos" Ele insiste.

"Não. Eu não pertenço a este lugar." _Ainda mais agora, _ela pensou. "Minha jornada é em outro lugar."

Clark tenta ingerir tudo que sua prima acabara de dizer, e por fim, percebe que ela estava certa. Abraça-a a com carinho e murmura:

"Sentirei sua falta"

* * *

_Konoha, Japão, __24 de Dezembro de 2008. _

"Não posso acreditar que você veio aqui... para me dizer isso!" Sakura exclamou, incrédula com a frieza de Itachi.

"Você sabia que isso iria acontecer" Ele disse baixo, porém firme. "Chegou a hora de destruir os bijuus e acabar de vez com os planos de Madara, antes que ele consiga o que quer..."

"Não me importo com o que ele faça, e sim com você" Gritou, interrompendo-o. "Muita consideração a sua, vim aqui na véspera de Natal me dizer que vai simplesmente morrer e acabar com a droga da porcaria toda" Estava completamente descontrolada.

"Quieta" Ordenou. "Desse jeito, serei encarcerado pela Anbu."

"Pelo menos você não morreria" Ela replicou.

Era estranho estar tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Uchiha Itachi, o assassino de um clã dentro de sua própria Vila. Isso era o que ela pensaria alguns anos atrás, quando não sabia nada sobre aquele maldito clã amaldiçoado e os seus membros. Agora não tinha mais doze anos, quando havia prometido para Sasuke-kun – seu primeiro amor e por mais maluco que poderia parecer, irmão mais novo de Itachi, seu verdadeiro amor. – que se ele permanecesse em Konoha, até ajudaria ele em sua vingança, ou seja, matando seu amado.

Claro que ela não esperava ter um encontro acidental com o Uchiha, e muito menos beijá-lo daquele jeito – na verdade, ele a beijara, mas ela correspondera completamente. Isso havia sido a mais de um ano, e desde então, eles foram se conhecendo melhor. Até que chegaram a ponto de um relacionamento sério e quem sabe... um casamento. Isso é, se ele não fosse um ninja procurado e tivesse uma vida a qual pudesse desfrutar. Entretanto, nos últimos meses, ele fazia o possível para ficarem juntos, inclusive dormindo no quarto de sua namorada, tão perto dos shinobis que faria qualquer coisa para prendê-lo. Um ato um tanto quanto irresponsável, especialmente vindo de um homem que pensava com tanta frieza, na hora de agir.

"Não se meta nisso" Itachi murmurou rudemente. "Você não entenderia..."

"_Eu tenho que terminar o que comecei _" A jovem dos cabelos róseos imitou com perfeição a voz do Uchiha, repetindo uma frase que o ouvira falar tantas vezes.

Itachi já havia conversado com Sakura sobre isso, mais vezes do que poderia se lembrar. O fato era que ele precisava mesmo terminar o que havia começado, e não haveria escapatória para isso. Mesmo que no fundo, gostaria de abandonar tudo, afinal, ele já estava cansado. Não queria mais bancar o bandido sem coração, que tinha que convencer à todos, de como ele era mau. Porém, ele sentia-se sem opções e precisava cumprir com o seu dever, mesmo que essa missão fosse sua morte certa.

"Sei que isso é complicado para você, mas não tem outro jeito, já sabíamos que esse dia chegaria. E ele chegou..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, estamos a menos de doze horas do Natal" Sakura gritou novamente, tentando conter o desespero que sentia. Não podia estar acontecendo aquilo com ela. Não, não, não... Por quê ela não conseguia convencer nenhum Uchiha, de cometer uma loucura? Ela não havia convencido Sasuke de partir e pelo visto, não conseguiria impedir Itachi também.

"O natal não tem importância para mim. E não deveria ter para você também, como uma kunoichi de Konoha." Itachi prometeu para si mesmo, que a todo custo, tentaria usar a lógica naquela despedida.

"Oh, agora ser Kunoichi é não ter uma vida?" Perguntou ironicamente.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer"

"Não, eu não sei. Só sei que você é o cara mais teimoso e cabeça dura que eu conheço. Não tem que ser assim!"

"Ah, Sakura, claro que tem que ser. Por favor, pare! Você sabe como eu me sinto, está apenas complicando mais a minha situação." Ele respirou fundo, tentando clarear seus pensamentos.

Então, pegou na mão da jovem de dezoito anos e a fez sentar-se ao seu lado, na cama. As lágrimas começavam a nublar a visão da garota, mesmo que ela tentasse contê-las. Não queria chorar na frente dele de jeito nenhum. Já havia chorado na frente de tantas pessoas, mas nunca na presença de Itachi. E se orgulhava por isso, pois não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma chorona qualquer.

Uchiha ainda segurava a mão dela, fitando-a bem no fundo daqueles olhos, que pareciam duas esmeraldas, onde ele tantas vezes afogara-se encantadamente. Porém, naquele momento estavam sendo cobertos pelas lágrimas, e a culpa... era dele. Gostaria de poder mudar seu destino, mas sabia que não podia e precisava acabar com aquilo depressa. Logo ela o esqueceria e conheceria uma pessoa muito melhor do que ele poderia chegar a ser.

"Ainda posso contar com você para cuidar da minha filha?" Perguntou calmamente, mesmo que por dentro estivesse queimando.

"Você sabe que sim, mas se eu dissesse que a deixaria morrer de fome, isso faria você mudar de idéia?" Indagou em um fio de voz, odiando como sua voz estava soando.

Mexeu com a cabeça negativamente, sabendo que ela nunca deixaria ninguém morrer de fome e muito menos a filha dele. Uma pequena menina de apenas dois anos. Com cabelos negros, olhos azuis, pele branquinha... sua princesinha, sua Mai.

"Eu cuidarei dela... mas ela não é minha filha, mesmo que eu quisesse... ela só tem você no mundo. Você parou para pensar nisso?" Sakura insistiu, com um olhar sombrio.

De repente, o coração de Itachi bateu descompassadamente, como só havia acontecido no dia do extermínio do clã. Ele estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Sakura, um sentimento completamente novo em sua vida. Nunca havia se apaixonado, mas era homem e já havia tido outros relacionamentos, um que teve um fruto.

"Itachi, você não pode fazer isso... por favor, desista." Sussurro, em uma suplica.

"Não, coração, eu não posso desistir agora e tenho certeza que você não esperava me convencer." Ele murmurou com carinho, deitou-a na cama e beijou-a com paixão. "Eu amo você." Por fim, conseguiu admitir.

Depois disso, levantou-se apressadamente, sem olhar para trás e deixou o quarto. Seguindo seu destino, caminhando para o lugar que definiria sua vida ou morte... Bem longe das garotas que amava!

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas, __Dezembro__ de 2008. _

O relógio marcava meia-noite do dia 24 de dezembro de 2008. Era oficialmente véspera de natal. E Clark Kent ficaria sozinho tanto na véspera quanto no próprio natal; pois sua mãe estava muito longe, Chloe em lua-de-mel com Jimmy e seu relacionamento com Lana definitivamente acabado - ele havia conseguido separar seus sentimentos, enxergando que ele não mais a amava e sim a menina doce e lindinha que ela era aos quinze anos. Então, pensou em Lois... Oh, Lois. Ela estava internada desde o incidente no casamento de sua melhor amiga. Sim, ele poderia fazer-lhe uma pequena visita no natal, só teria que pensar em alguma coisa para dizer para ela.

Bateram na porta, e o novo repórter do Planeta Diário perguntou-se, se aquele barulho era as batidas de seu coração. Porém, a visita perdeu a paciência e deu fortes chutes na porta, tirando-o de seu devaneio. Fazendo com que ele fosse abrir a porta.

"Você demora tanto para abrir essa porta que eu poderia estar em Metropolis se tivesse ido para o carro depois da primeira batida" Lois disse apressadamente, passando por Clark e entrando. "Mas, fique tranqüilo que eu esperei, para poder lhe contar a boa noticia." Anunciou com um meio sorriso, fazendo Clark desejar não ter pensado nela e a atraído para lá.

"Boa notícia? Vindo de você?"

"Oh, Smallville, não me olhe assim. Não vou destruir a sua querida fazenda, apenas estou aqui para fazer a nossa ceia..."

"Nossa ceia? Não existe nossa!" Ele apressou-se em interrompê-la. "Você nem mora aqui, está lembrada?"

"Ei, fique calmo, Smallville, relaxe." Disse com convicção.

"Você não deveria estar no hospital?" Clark perguntou, um pouco hesitante.

"Não poderia ficar a minha vida toda internada por causa de uma besteira, não é?"

Ele assentiu afirmativamente, e aliviado por ela estar bem... além do normal ele diria. Já estava virando a vida dele de cabeça pra baixo, como sempre. Não sabia como ela conseguia, mas jurou que um dia fosse descobrir. Quem sabe o natal não seria um bom dia pra isso?

"Como eu não tenho ninguém para passar o natal, pensei em ficar aqui e fazer a nossa ceia. É claro que você vai ter que me ajudar a fazer as minhas compras de natal, com esses seus braços fortes, que estão acostumados a puxar um trator. Não será nada demais, apenas coisas para o natal... assim eu espero."

Há essa altura, Clark já estava tonto. _Como ela poderia falar tão rápido?,_ se perguntou, ainda tentando entender com clareza o que havia acontecido ali.

* * *

_Konoha, Japão, __24 de Dezembro de 2008. _

Itachi andava decidido pelo clã Uchiha, com apenas seu plano em mente. Fazia o possível e o impossível para não pensar mais em Sakura e nem mesmo em sua pequena filha, Mai. Infelizmente, não estava tendo muito sucesso com isso. Quando chega ao Templo Uchiha, se depara com Madara e Sasuke parados perto da escada esperando-o.

"Então você veio mesmo." Disse Madara.

"Como pode ver ― graças aos olhos de seu irmão ―, estou bem aqui" Replicou Itachi, friamente.

"Péssima noticia, ele está tentando ser engraçado" Comentou Sasuke. "O melhor a fazer é acabar com isso."

Sasuke havia perdoado o irmão por ter assassinado a todos que amava quando pensou que este havia morrido por causa da luta que eles tiveram, dois anos atrás. Porém, quando descobriu que Itachi estava vivo, seu ódio voltou junto com o próprio da tumba. E só piorou, quando o prodígio dos Uchiha, conseguiu roubar todos os bijuus, que estavam sobe o poder da Akatsuki. Só faltando a Kyuubi, a raposa de nove caudas; tendo Uzumaki Naruto como seu Jinchuuriki.

"Ele está certo, Madara. Vamos acabar logo com isso..."

"Espere." Sakura pediu, segurando o braço de Itachi.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Itachi perguntou, perplexo. Enquanto Sasuke perguntou igualmente: "O que ela está fazendo aqui?"

Enquanto os irmãos Uchiha se indagavam por que raios Sakura também estava ali, Madara resolveu agir. Criando um jutsu de tempo e espaço, para se teletransportar em instantes para onde Itachi estava, e pegando-o de surpresa, conseguiu roubar o cristal que mantinha os bijuus trancados. Mesmo sabendo que ali deveria habitar um jutsus poderoso contra todos que tentassem abrir o cristal.

Nesse momento, Itachi não conseguiu pensar com frieza, pois quando percebeu o que Madara havia feito, Sasuke foi para cima de Sakura a encurralando em um genjutsu, enquanto desembainhava sua espada. Ele a atacaria, não ficara muito contente quando havia encontrado os dois de maneira constrangedora. O que no momento não tinha importância, para ele pelo menos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, usando seu Mangekyou Sharingan, em uma nova técnica ainda em criação, abriu um portal, que estava logo atrás de Uchiha Madara, que começou a sugá-lo, levando-o para um mundo diferente. E em seguida, abriu outro perto de Sakura para depois correr até ela, segurando sua mão, para também ser sugado, juntamente com ela. Para o mesmo local onde Madara fora mandado, com os oito dos nove bijuus existentes.

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas, __Dezembro__ de 2008. _

"Isso não vai lhe custar nada, Smallville."

"Esse não é o problema, Lois. Estou apenas pensando o mal que a sua comida possa fazer para o meu estômago..."

"Hã, hã... muito engraçadinho."

Ela o fitou, com um olhar mortal, que dizia que não deveria ser contestada ou faíscas iriam voar. E afinal, ele estava odiando a idéia de passar o natal sozinho, mastigando a sua própria comida, que ele tinha que admitir, não era assim tão melhor do que de Lois Lane. Então, por que não aceitar a boa intenção de sua parceira? Sim, ele podia fazer isso e também usufruir daquele tempo que passariam juntos. Um tempo que não estaria ligado ao trabalho no Planeta.

"Está bem, acho que irei sobreviver." Disse por fim, concordando com aquele atentado a sua saúde.

"Claro que está, não deixaria que você simplesmente disconcordasse, " Ela anunciou, com plena certeza.

"Essa é Lois Lane!" Kent sussurrou, quase inaudível.

"O que você disse?"

"Nada."

Antes que ela pudesse replicar, eles ouviram uma explosão, fora de casa. Ambos se entreolharam, e quando Clark iria dizer alguma coisa, houve outra explosão, calando-o. Após, alguns instantes depois, ele finalmente conseguiu dizer:

"Fique aqui, eu já volto!" Anunciou e foi em direção a porta.

"Até parece"

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **E esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Espero esperançosamente que vocês tenham gostado dessa história, e deixem sua opiniões, por favor. E sim, nós teremos: Clark, Lois, Itachi e Sakura; atrás de Uchiha Madara para impedir que o vilão alcance seus objetivos. Ah, só mais uma coisinha, deixei os nomes japoneses com o sobrenome antes do nome mesmo. Por favor, não fiquem envergonhados e deixem reviews!


End file.
